Kira's Endorsement
by Peanuckle
Summary: Kira is gone, but the surge in crime forces the world to act. What will happen to a world without Kira? T for language later on.
1. Kira is caught

**A/N/: Here goes my first fic. I hope it is up to your standards. This story takes place shortly after Light regains his memories.**

I own nothing related to Death Note.

L believed he had finally won. He went on a hunch and confronted Light of being Kira in front of the whole investigation team and went through the motions of arresting him to see his reaction. He got exactly what he wanted: Light reacted.

"Alright fine. **I AM KIRA!**" Yelled Light as his face broke into a maniacal grin at their shocked faces."However, I have one last trick up my sleeve. You wouldn't hesitate to execute Kira, but can you really kill someone with an innocent mind?" Light then turned his face to his left side and said, "Ryuk, I forfeit my ownership of the Death Note, again." No-one else could see Ryuk's confused face. He thought Light would have a better way out than this.

"If you say so..." Ryuk clicked his fingers, and Light's head dropped down, his eyes half closed as the memories of Kira left him.

"Quickly! Get his notebook!" Ordered L, and Soichiro ran up and tore it from his son's fingers. He immediately looked and saw Ryuuku standing next to Light. This was all he could take. He blacked out from the shock of his son being the one that they were hunting all along.

L had resolved that since Light no longer remembered anything about being Kira, he should not be held accountable for the deaths. After all, it was finished and there would never be a Kira again. Light was sent home to resume his life as normal and was only told that Kira had been disposed of, and that the force was thankful for his help. Misa was also made to give up her memories, and her note was returned to Rem after the team promised that she would not be harmed in any way. Content that she would be safe, Rem returned to the Shinigami world to do whatever it is they do up there.

Meanwhile, said force was dealing with the shock that Kira had been in their midst all this time.

"I can't believe it..." Aizawa.

"Light, how could he have been so calm around us?" Matsuda.

"My son... a murderer." As the elder Yagami rocked in a fetal position in the corner.

"At least it's over. Arguably one of the hardest cases I've ever had to crack." L.

"Hyuk, I don't know about you guys, but I had a blast!" Ryuk.

Everyone stared daggers into Ryuuk for a full minute until Soichiro burst out. "You monster! You corrupted my son into becoming a murderer! You sick twisted thing! I hope you never find rest in whatever kind of afterlife you Shinigami exist in! I hope to any merciful god there is that you never EVER manage to create another Kira again!"

Ryuuku backed away, scared that the human would attack him like this. L fixed him with a glare and said, "Shinigami, why on earth did you start all of this anyway?"

"Well," Began Ryuuk, "I was bored of playing cards and gambling, so I decided to go on a vacation down here!" At this, L's jaw dropped. All this conflict had been because this crazy god of death was bored?!

Ryuk was amused by the faces on the people who were accusing him of everything, and he laughed his dry cackle that had never failed to unnerve the strongest of humans. "Yes, all because I was bored. I enjoyed watching Light's transformation as he used the note more and more. He would make a fine Shinigami."

"I will never let that happen!" Yelled Soichiro, being restrained by Aizawa and Matsuda to prevent him from physically attacking the death god. An altogether inadvisable action.

"Well then, since you're so bored, you can stay here." Said L. The rest of the team dropped their jaws and stared. "What do you mean stay here! He'll just give the note to someone else!"

"Impossible." Said L. "The note will remain in a secure location here so that Ryuk cannot create another Kira."

"Heh heh, looks like I get to stick around. I will require at least ten apples a day. Fresh as possible, deliv-"

"You will eat what we GIVE you, monster!" Belted out Soichiro from the corner that he was tied up in."

Ryuuku sighed and walked out of the room, being led to wherever he would stay by Watari, who kept arms length from the creature.

"Well, the investigation is finished. I will report to the nations that Kira is no more and that they can prosecute criminals normally again." L was very proud of himself. He had proven that no criminal could best him, no matter how good.

The task force eventually agreed with L that it would be best to forget and forgive, since Kira the murderer was gone, even though the person who embodied him was alive. Even though the investigation was over, Aizawa, Matsuda and Soichiro stayed with L for a bit to wrap things up. Unknown to the task force however, was the fact that something as big as Kira could never truly disappear from the face of the earth.


	2. Surprise L!

**Here's part two, I don't own anything related to Death Note.**

Despite the mainstream hunting of Kira, a lot of people had accepted Kira as a savior, a punisher and someone who would deliver them from fear of crime. The sudden disappearance of their savior greatly disheartened some, but others grew fortified in their beliefs, thinking that their guardian was merely sleeping for a time.

"Ryuuzaki, you should look at this." Mentioned Aizawa, waving his hand towards the multitude of television screens that made up a good portion of the task force's workplace.

"What is it? ... Oh. This does seem to be a problem doesn't it?" L was referring to the news report that crime levels had skyrocketed to a massive 300 percent higher than before Kira had come about. "With Kira out of commission, it seems that people are willing to take more risks than ever before" observed Matsuda.

"In Japan alone, there are at least 30 murders a day!" Yagami Soichiro was shocked that people were willing to go to such measures of depravity simply because they no longer had to fear pseudo-divine punishment."The police force simply isn't up to the task of apprehending all these men.

"It's even worse." Said Watari. "There are reports in America of similar crime rates, the same story is true in England, China and many other countries."

_This is obviously happening because they no longer fear Kira. Eventually, the police will bring the situation under control. _Thought L. "We will simply have to wait for the police to bring this crime surge under control. There is nothing that we can do about it."

"It's weird. When Light was Kira, a lot of crime had disappeared and people were actually happy about it. Now that he's gone, crime has shot back and a lot of people are upset. Maybe the world actually needed him?"

"Matsuda, you always voice the most ridiculous opinions. One would think you're a Kira supporter yourself." Voiced L, annoyed that Matsuda would lessen the impact of his victory. He had finally beaten the most difficult to catch criminal of all time. Why was no-one cheering? No parties meant no cake!

"I'm sorry, it's just that the reaction from people seems... bad." Replied Matsuda.

While the task force argued the morality of Kira amongst themselves, a slightly more important international body was doing the same thing...

"Impossible. Kira is finally gone. We cannot endorse the murder of anyone, even if they are criminals."

"Statistics show that the majority of people believed that Kira was doing a good thing. They also show that violent, domestic and organized crime all took a huge hit during the times that Kira was active."

"You're telling me that as long as people are okay with it, you're willing to let a mass murderer go free?!"

The United Nations was in heated debate. The topic? Dealing with the recent upsurge in crime that was left in Kira's absence. A group of representatives from the hardest hit countries in the Third World, and those places with weak law enforcement, had proposed a highly controversial solution. Release Kira.

Light Yagami was just exiting his last class for the day. He was very proud of himself for his role in capturing Kira, even though the task force said that because he wasn't a full policeman, they couldn't inform him of all the details. As a student of criminal justice, Light was very aware of the upsurge in crime due to the loss of Kira. He had mixed feelings about this, however, as he was loathe to allow mass murder just to stop crime. Instead, he supported an overhaul of the justice system that would allow police much more leeway in who they arrested as well as giving them more power to act in the field. So he got a rather nice surprise when his good friend L, also known as Ryuuzaki, called him into task force HQ for a talk on the Kira case.

"I cannot believe them. This is simply a cop out. I would never have believed that they would be so irresponsible. Refusing to stop genocide? Sure. Sneaking out on sending aid to a starving country? Expected. But this?! Ridiculous!" L was referring to the packet of paper in his hands. A direct order from the UN, as well as a large chunk of the world's governments. Along with all the usual riders and nonsense, the main point of the order was as thus:

To the person(s) known as L,

The United Nations General Assembly, Security council and all the undersigned sovereign nations have voted, and on principal of a simple majority, have demanded the immediate release of the person(s) known as KIRA, so that he/she/they may assist us in reducing the level of crime that has taken the world by storm. Failure to comply with this order will result in immediate legal action against you and your task force.

A large list of names and countries were present on the bottom of the document.

L sat down in his usual crouched position, and made a phone call.


	3. L's strange request

**A/N: Terribly sorry for the long period it took for me to update, but I kinda lost my inspiration and had to brainstorm how to work this out.**

I do not own anything related to Death Note, however, given the chance, I would use the Note to gain control over the series and rewrite the ending.

Light took his cellphone out of his pocket and looked at the screen. L, the detective he had worked part time with on the Kira case, had sent him a text message: Meet him at the following address for an important briefing on the Kira case.

Light was confused: Hadn't they solved the case? What did L need to speak to him about? On the other hand, he had noticed that the crime rate had shot up dramatically after the case's closure. Light had been thinking recently and had come to the conclusion that something needed to be done about it. He planned to discuss ideas with L at this meeting he had been called to.

_Meanwhile, at L's headquarter-building-thing..._

"I can't believe that those people would go for this kind of solution. It's insane!" Argued Aizawa. Amongst the newly reunited task force, he was the most vocal opposer of the plan to resurrect Kira, other than Soichiro. "It's irresponsible. They just want to take the quickest solution. As soon as Light..."

"Please don't talk about my son like that!" Soichiro protested. "I know it will happen eventually, but please, let me see him for awhile as my son and not as some mass murdering lunatic!"

"I perfectly agree with Mr. Yagami." Said L. After a round of "huh"s and "eh?"s from the team. L clarified: "I believe that we should give Light all the information about his alternate life as Kira, then let him make he decision. If he rejects the Death Note, then I can go into hiding. I have not divulged your real names to the U.N., so you would be able to continue your lives. I have enough money to retire comfortably."

"What if he takes the note?" Asked Matsuda.

"Well, then Kira will be reborn and we will have an odd situation on our hands." L replied. At the continued insinuation of his son as Kira, Soichiro left the room in protest. Matsuda got up after him. "Wait sir! You need to hear this as much as all of us!" He kept chasing him down the hall.

"Well, I for one don't know what I'm going to do around Light if he takes the note. I can't just sit by and watch the kid murder people all over again. I would feel like an accomplice." Aizawa confided to L.

"Yes, I agree that it would be very strange. However, I feel a kind of responsibility to stay behind and watch Light, make sure he doesn't make a play for power. I won't hold any of you here if you don't want to watch."

Matsuda came back into the room panting hard. "Mr. Yagami got in his car and drove off. I think he might be trying to get to Light before he gets here!"

"That won't be a problem." Said L. "Look at the monitor."

Aizawa, Matsuda and L looked into the screen and saw Light Yagami in the lobby of the building. Matsuda gulped, Aizawa's face hardened and L pushed an intercom button and informed the secretary to send him up. "This will be a hard encounter. If either of you two don't feel up to it, you may leave now."

"Thanks, I don't know if I really wanna see this." Matsuda kinda backed up, scooted around and then ran out of the building, fearing for his life.

"I don't know. On one hand, I don't want to be uninformed. On the other, I don't want to watch this whole Kira mess start over again."

"You should go, Aizawa. Your family would probably like to see you again and I can keep you informed of any major developments if you like."

"Thank you Ryuuzaki." With that, Aizawa left, with L being the sole person to watch Kira be resurrected. Except Ryuuku of course.

"Now _this_ will be interesting."

"How so, shinigami?" L always talked to Ryuuku in an almost derogatory fashion: he hated the idea of a creature that existed solely to kill humans.

"Kira and L will be working together! You will find the criminals and Light will kill them. Ha ha ha!"

L's eyes went wide. He had not thought of that. As a detective, he would still uncover criminals. But the likelihood of Light staying here to take advantage of the surveillance technology were high. In essence, he would be sending criminals to the slaughterhouse.

His thought process was interrupted by knocking on the door. "Come in, Light."

"So, what's this about Ryuuzaki? I thought the Kira case was closed."

"It was. You may want to sit down. I have a lot to tell you."

_Meanwhile, at a particular orphanage..._

"Mello, Near, come here a moment please."

"Yes?" asked Near.

"We have an e-mail from L. It's addressed to the both of you."

"Well, let us have it!" Mello burst with enthusiasm. He hardly ever got information from L.

They looked at the computer, dropped their jaws, then looked at each other. L had made some pretty bizarre requests of them before, but this was just ridiculous. L wanted them to essentially put together a special interest group and lobby the U.N. to rescind Kira's endorsement. It wasn't really detective work and they weren't politicians. Why have them do this?

"I don't get it. L has plenty of people better at this than us." Said Mello.

"It's a little strange, but I understand now that I think about it." Replied Near. "When we put together this group, Kira is going to pull every string he can to bring us down. We will be the only official group in the world standing against him, so L needs people with exceptional mental ability to outsmart everybody else."

"Us? Work together? The last time I checked, I didn't exactly like you."

"Well Mello, if you don't work with me, then you won't be working at all. You'll be stuck doing minor detective work, just to have Kira kill off your suspect, likely before he even gets sent to trial."

"Damnit anyhow, I can't believe this, but I guess I have to. Well, nothing ever got done by sitting around, I suggest we go put together a small group first, make sure their loyal, then go public."

"I was going to suggest the same. Now, who do we know that hates the idea of Kira legalized?"

_Back at L's Headquarter-Building-Thing..._

Light was sitting halfway in his chair with a very slack jaw and very large eyes. He almost looked like a corpse he was so pale. His world had just been shattered. "What do you mean L! You can't be serious!"

"I am, Light. The doctor's note came in today. Unless I hold back on all the sweets, I will quickly become diabetic. I can't let that happen. So from now on, whenever you see me reach for sugar, I want you to take it away from me."

Light wondered if L understood the gravity of this request. People who took candy from L had the nasty habit of disappearing without so much as a see-you-later.

"And now to the real reason I brought you here. Light, you may want to sit properly in that chair. After what I tell you, you may just fall out."

**A/N:** **Did you see that? I did something funny! **


	4. He's baaaack!

**A/N: Out of a long period of silence, I write anew!**

**This story will focus mainly on the L/Light confrontations unless people ask me specifically to work with Mello and Near's teams. I will write a little about them though.  
**

L sighed. He could only delay the inevitable for so long. He had fun telling Light that he couldn't have sugar (a lie which he would have to retract) and telling him that he was to be the second L (L was fairly sure about this until the UN demanded Kira's return). Light was simply too interested in the details of the Kira case that he was promised.

"Light, what I am about to tell you..."

"Enough of that Ryuuzaki! You've told me at least three different meaningless things! What do you have to tell me about the Kira case!?"

"Light, you are Kira."

"Seriously, Ryuuzaki. What is it?"

"I am being serious. It pains me to say this. You are my nemesis and the murderer of so many people."

"I'm pretty sure I'm not Kira. I think I would know if I had killed all those people. Besides, how would I be able to do all of that? I admit that at times I compared my own thought pattern to Kira's during the investigation but..." Light rambled on for a little while debating the impossibilities of him actually being Kira. L noticed that as he went on, his voice became fast and his thought process seemed to fragment.

_It must be because he has the holes in his memory from forfeiting the Death Note_. Thought L.

Light noticed that L had gotten up and was standing near the door. "I did not expect you to believe me Light. Please, follow me."

_At Mello and Near's apartment_

"Mello, we cannot work with these people."

"Their our best chance Near. No one else hates Kira like they do!"

"And the UN is going to listen to the testimony of mafia, drug cartels and all manner of criminals?"

"Well what do you suggest? Petitioning the UN ourselves?"

"No, Mello. That would not do. I suggest taking a completely different course of action than L suggested. Like I said, the UN will not listen to criminals. However, the criminals would very likely help us in eliminating Kira himself."

"Then L would be punished, wouldn't he?"

"Mello, it's a matter of lives. If L, you and I have to die to prevent Kira from taking over the whole world, then it's a fair trade in my eyes."

"What! I don't want to die over this Kira jerk! How about you go work with the mafia and I'll try to lobby the friggin UN?"

"If you want to do that, I won't stop you."

"Fine then. Consider our partnership canceled."

_At L's HQ_

"What is that, Ryuuzaki?"

"This, Light, is your Death Note."

"Death Note? What's that?" L opened the book to show Light what was inside without him touching it. "Names... those are the names of all the criminals that died! Is this how Kira..."

"My... Death Note?" Light's mouth opened in shock and his pupils dilated so large that Ryuuzaki could imagine seeing into his mind as the gears worked and the little Near's inside his head put together the pieces of a puzzle.

"Light, this is your chance to refuse what you have been. When I told you that you were my friend, I was telling the truth. If you do not want to become Kira, I will take the UN's punishment. Through a proxy of course."

L noticed that his hands were a bit lighter. He looked up from his speech and saw Light with the note in his hands, ready to begin screaming. Again.

"Not this garbage again, Light!" L clamped his hands over Light's mouth to muffle the screaming, but what came out disturbed him far more. Light was laughing. It started out slow, then started to grow!**1.**

"So L, the UN has decided that the world needs Kira. Funny thing is, I decided that a long time ago." L's eyes widened. Light had a smirk on his lips and victory in his eyes.

"Nothing can stop me now. In fact, the world WANTS me! Kira's Kingdom is begun!"

_O great. He's insane again_.

"Now, L. And I'm going to call you L from now on. I demand that you refer to me as Kira. As long as you do that, we can still be friends."

"Here is how this is going to work, L. I will use your supercomputer there to scan ALL police records EVERYWHERE. I will also be searching several sites that I recognized as reputable during my last time as Kira. You will watch me as I write their names down. You will also help me. I imagine that there are some people who will still try to stop me. When they make a move, you are going to help me identify them. Won't that be fun?!"

L shivered. Light/Kira was not playing games this time around. He had no intention of handing over Mello and Near, but he was worried about sending other people to Kira's butcher shop.

"Now then, L. Time for me to get to work. Follow me."

L followed Kira up to the very roof of his building. He watched as Light pulled out a cellphone from his pocket.

"Let's see if their still here..."

"If who's still there, Kira?"

Light smiled at the name. "I programmed a few criminal's names and profiles into my cellphone in case I didn't have access to any other information."

L was surprised that the boy was willing to do anything to be able to kill criminals. _At least he's a dedicated worker..._

Light put the Death Note on a raised portion of the roof, glanced at his cell phone and began writing. As L watched, his motions became more and more dramatic, starting from chuckling after each name, to growing to full bodied swings of the arm, finishing each name as if he were really a god, throwing the unworthy into hell with each movement.

Every news station ran the same story that day. 25 criminals had died of heart attacks. Throughout the entire world, people were rejoicing. In the alleyways and hideouts, people were cursing. One thought was on everybody's mind.

Kira had returned.

**1.** Sorry, I couldn't resist. :)


	5. The Game Begins

**A/N: I'm a horrible writer, I know. I kinda got lost in my games and daily life, but when I finally checked my e-mail (88 new entries :O) and read the reviews and pleads for an update, I decided to get back to work. So, here you go!**

I do not own Death Note. If I did, Light would have been packing heat that day in the warehouse.

"With the UN's endorsement of Kira and his sudden return, it seems that Kira will replace the current system of law enforcement in the world."

"The return of Kira spells the rise of a new era of justice for our world!"

"Some religious leaders claim that the end of the world is coming, and that Kira represents the pale horse from the Bible, who would kill a full third of humanity."

David Kotsch flicked off the television. "Disgusting isn't it? Just a while ago the whole world was fighting Kira, now they come groveling to him to restore peace."

"I know that. That's why we have this organization." Replied Near.

Near had decided that the idea of lobbying the UN was ridiculous. They wouldn't stop genocide in Darfur, why would they stop someone that they themselves had endorsed? Instead, Near had decided that he was going to discover who Kira was, then have him... eliminated by one the people in his group:

David Kotsch, an ex-police officer who had vehemently argued against Kira.

Halle Lidner, another police officer,

and finally, Michael Brosniac, an ex-navy seal who would act as their assassin.

With this group, Near was determined to put an end to the man who held the world in the palm of his hand.

Meanwhile...

Mello was pretty dang angry right about now. Every lobbyist, every organization he had talked to had laughed him out of their offices. This was not going to work, at least not the way L wanted it. He had another plan, which required a little bit of help. So he flipped open his cell phone and gave a call to his old friend, Kal Snyder.

_Back at L's Headquarters building-thingy..._

L sighed. Light was keeping up an impressive rate of nearly 42 criminals a day. The super-computer's cross referencing system, along with complete police database access, meant that Light had access to information on every known criminal.

What shocked L though, was when Light looked at a criminal's profile, then skipped over it.

"Why did you not kill him, _Kira?_" L made sure to put emphasis on that name, as it was the only one that Light would respond to him by.

"His crimes were circumstantial. He killed a man in self defense, I don't think that warrants judgment." Replied Light.

_Ah.._ Thought L. _So there IS a method to his madness. I wonder if this is because he believes himself a true god, with judgment up to him, or if this is a sign of his remaining humanity..._

L's thoughts were interrupted by a worldwide broadcast.

"Kira. You are hailed as a savior, a god, a cleanser of the world. I know you for what you truly are. You are nothing more than a common criminal, murdering in an insane attempt to become a god. I will find you, Kira, and I will end your reign over the Earth once and for all."

L knew that was Near, of course. Mello wouldn't have been so formal, and no-one else was brave enough to stand against Kira.

Light thought the same thing of course, so he turned to L, locking him with his deadly gaze.

"Names. Now. I know he's one of your's L."

L simply smiled and said, "I don't know what your talking about."

"That's alright L. I understand that you want to protect your only chance at beating me for good. Of course, if you refuse to tell me the names of your free will, I could always _make_ you tell me..." Light finished this sentence by waving the Death Note in L's face.

L's eyes lowered into a dangerous glare at his friend/nemesis. "You know, _Kira,_ this could be entertaining for you, trying to hunt down this person who thinks they can stop you."

"Hmm. Maybe you're right, L. It has been awfully boring doing nothing but killing idiot criminals. I had so much fun fighting you, your successor can't be anything less. Very well then."

Light stood up and began to climb the staircase to the rooftop which gave him view over his domain, where he did his judging.

"The game is on."

L smiled. _Good luck, Near._


	6. The Hand of God

**A/N: This chapter was inspired by an AMV of the song "Getting Away With Murder" by Papa Roach with scenes of Mikami Teru. **

I do not own Death Note. If I did, Light would have left a page of the Death Note outside the warehouse for Mikami to use, instead of the fake notebook.

_Anything I do around L, he will likely try to warn his protege about it._ Thought Light. _I can't fight Near with him watching me over my shoulder. I _could_ just kill him, but that would be the simple way out._

_I've got it..._

---

Light made his way to his bedroom, from before the whole Kira case had been blown wide open. Inside, he reached into a slit in his mattress and pulled out a small key. He took the key and flipped up a panel that was disguised as part of the wall. He had hollowed it out during the night, since L no longer slept in the same room as he did. The key fit perfectly into the safe lock. Inside was Misa's notebook.

_I was surprised she bought the whole thing so easily. Since I had been caught, she was to forfeit her note to prevent her capture. Rem thought I was protecting her, when really I was eliminating her without killing her. Now she's too busy in her modeling career to even bother with me anymore, since the role as Kira was what really tied her to me._

_It was a simple matter to hide the note here. Of course, it does me no good. What I need is someone loyal, someone with true faith, to carry out my plans for me, so that L doesn't warn this "Near" character._

Long weeks were spent in the headquarters that both Kira and L called home. Light was paying a good deal of attention to local news stations, killing criminals with one hand, the remote control in the other.

"I didn't know you were ambidextrous, Light."

"Of course I am. Remember the time you put those cameras in my house?"

"Yes. You always had one hand in a bag of chips."

"Well, there was a piece of the note taped inside it, along with a mini-tv. That's how I dispensed judgment right from under your nose. Brilliant, wasn't it?"

"Expensive too, Light. Those things aren't cheap you know."

"Money isn't so important to me. Never was really"

"Is anything in this world important to you?"

"Why of course, L. This Death Note is!" Light snickered at this because he knew that was exactly the response L was trying to get out of him. L was trying to put him on guilt trip. Little did he know that guilt was not a part of him anymore.

"That is a shame, Light. There are many things in the world that are worth holding dear to oneself."

"Like what?"

"Oh, lets see. First there's chocolate, that's always been a staple. Then cake, especially with strawberries. Sugar cubes are also nice."

Light kind of half-stared at him for a minute, then turned around to face the television again.

_THERE!_

_He's been all over the place, following those people who claim to be my church. He's always at every press conference, yet he sits the background, not yammering on like all those people up front._

_The few times he has been spoken to, he always praises Kira's actions, that we need to live by his ideals, not just sit by and wait for him to finish cleansing the world._

_That's the kind of person I need._

_Mikami Teru._

"Light, are you alright?"

"Yes, L. I'm perfectly fine. Well, I think 34 criminals is enough for today, don't you? Tomorrow I'm going to open up the U.S. sexual predators database and start chipping away at that block."

L's eyes narrowed. "You really have no remorse over killing so many people, do you Light." 

"Of course not, L. They have no right to live. They do nothing but hurt other people and destroy society. They aren't even worthy of being called humans."

As Light walked off, L pondered what had happened to the boy to cause him to think like that.

---

"Hey L, where do you keep the stamps!?"

"Third cupboard on your right!"

**A/N: Hoo boy, L has no idea what he wants stamps for, does he?**


	7. The Hand Grows Claws

**A/N: Alright, here's another chapter after god-knows how long (unless you check the last update time) of waiting. Lets see how this turns out...**

I do not own Death Note. If I did, Mello would have a taste for Fugu, not chocolate, and die after eating a undercooked dish.

--

_I really hope that this gets to him alright. My entire game plan counts on him. If he's as smart as he looks, then I should have no problem. Hell, maybe I can even use him after Near is dead._

This was Light's thought as he sealed the package with duct tape. Two layers. On the inside of the box was an inordinate amount of packing peanuts, lined with filling paper (that stuff you put in a box when your too lazy to wrap a present) and inside this very well wrapped box, was Misa's Death Note.

After addressing it to Mikami's house, Light hopped into one of L's many high-performance cars and drove to the nearest post office. This was one of the perks of working with a person who had near limitless money; Aston-Martin made real nice cars.

--

L was watching Light through a secret camera he had hidden in the roof of the car. Even if Light did buy it, it was still L's money.

_Such a waste. I would never buy that kind of car, I let Watari drive me everywhere. Light has a totally inflated sense of self-worth. Oh well, at least I get to see what he wants to mail off so badly._

He could see the box, but it was awfully large to be hidden anyways. Of course, L had no idea that there were two notebooks, so he didn't even think of the possibility of Light recruiting another Kira.

He resolved to use this time to contact Near and give him advice.

--

A phone rang and a small, pale hand picked it up, bringing it to his ear.

"Hello Mello. No, I still do not approve of you working with the mafia, so..."

"L! You finally call me! What is going on! Why did you tell us to lobby the UN like politicians!"

"Easy now, Near." L replied. "I knew that neither of you would stick to that plan. It was kind of a joke."

"I see. So then, I assume you are able to talk to me freely?"

"For the moment. I will be able to help you out, mostly by telling you exactly who Kira is."

"Who is he?" Asked Near.

"Kira's real name is Light Yagami." Said L.

"Light Yagami. Thank you L, that will go a long way in helping us. I take it he's living at your headquarters?"

"Yes, he is. I will tell Watari to let your man through the gates."

"How did you know I was going to be sending someone?" Asked Near.

"Remember that you learned after me, I know what your most likely thinking. Although I am rather shocked that Mello is working with the mafia on this."

"I tried to stop him, but he's too stubborn. I just hope he doesn't get himself killed by them." 

"Light is coming back, I have to go now. Good luck, Nate." L turned off his phone.

--

_Of course, I know he tried calling Near. Thats why I left instead of having someone else mail the Note for me. Poor L thinks he's helping Near by telling him who I am. Well, now I have recorded information on the boy. He obviously worships L and intends to assassinate me. Unfortunately for him, I know his first name!_

Light laughed to himself as he played the recording over the part where L used Near's first name.

_Really L. Did you not think that I would bug the room? Your losing your edge._

--

A few days later, a certain prosecutor walked to the front of his house to get the mail. A large package was on his doorstep.

_Hmm. I hope it's not a bomb. The last person I put in jail threatened to kill me himself._

As he picked up the package, he sighed with relief. It was much too light to be an explosive. He took it inside and began to open it. The first layer of duct tape came off without too much trouble, but the second and third needed cutting to remove.

_Whoever sent this must have wanted it to stay shut! _Thought Teru Mikami, the prosecutor who was so well known for his overt support of Kira.

When he finally opened the box and dumped out the half-pound of packing peanuts, he saw a black notebook with weird writing on it, along with some pages. He picked up one of the pages and read...

_Teru Mikami. Know that I am Kira, and I have seen you following my so called "church" wherever they preach my name. I have seen that you truly believe in my way, not seeking money or fame, but seeking to cleanse the world. Because of this, I grant you a great gift... my own power!_

_I send this to you with a mission. My enemies organize to bring me down, but you shall be my victory. When you touch the power I have sent to you, you will see the being who has endowed it to me. His name is Ryuk and he will offer you a deal. Take it. Begin judging the filth of the Earth. I will contact you soon with instructions on how we will destroy the evil that opposes us._

Mikami's hands shook as he read the instructions on how to use the Death Note. Picking up the Note itself, he fell to his knees and bellowed out his faith.

"God! Kira! Thank you for choosing me! I will do as you command!"

"Heh heh! Humans are so interesting!"

Mikami slowly turned around to face the creature described in the letter. As he looked, Ryuk greeted him.

"My name is Ryuk. I am the shinigami that gave Kira his Death Note. I was told to offer you a deal. You will be able to see the names of anyone you look at. The cost is half of your remaining lifespan."

"That's not even an issue. God himself has commanded me to make this deal. I will do it!" Mikami retorted. Ryuk thought that this human, while very interesting, was also rather stupid to regard Light as a god. After all, he was human as well.

"Very well then, Mikami." Ryuk's eyes glowed red and he passed his hand over Mikami's face. When he opened his eyes, he saw nothing different.

"When does it work?"

"Immediately. You are just unable to see my name or lifespan because you don't need to. Go look at yourself in the mirror."

When Mikami did, he saw his own name floating above his head in crimson letters. "Excellent. With this, I will aid Kira in defeating his enemies."

**A/N: Ugh. I did not like the way this chapter wrote itself, but I needed some kind of transition with Mikami in order to not leave a hole in the story. I will try to make the next chapter a bit more interesting.**


End file.
